Five Nights at Freddy's: 5:59 am
by KidlatMC
Summary: "I- I only have a short amount of time before my next shift you h-have to listen to me...It's real. All of it. The place, the animaltronics, the office, the murders. I don't know if we'll get out alive tonight since we got stuck in 20/20/20/20 mode... This video will posted on my youtube channel if I don't stop it from posting in the morning." And it did.
1. Chapter 1: It's Just A Game

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I'm back! So here's another story that I might or might not get around to finishing... But yep...**

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**I do not own Five Night's at Freddy's or any songs, books, tv shows, etc**_

_**I don't own the cover for this story either :P Got it from this lovely art/Five-Nights-At-Freddy-s-477863013**_

_**I only own**_ my _**character Sabrina Hayden and the story plot **_

**~Kidlatmc**

"You have got to be kidding me." I groaned, shaking my head. "That's not _really _a Freddy Fazbear Pizza place!"

"No! It's real!" My friend Kaiden exclaimed, pointing to the sign in the picture. The image of the quote on quote "Freddy Fazbear Pizza" looked pretty real but of course I was skeptical.

"So, you're telling me that the game, Five Nights at Freddy's is actually real?"

"Yes! EVERYTHING IS TRUE. The place is really close by! We could drive there if we wanted to." He offered, gesturing to his old blue chevy pick up that was located at the far side of the school's parking lot.

I started to laugh, not believing a word Kaiden said. "Look, I know FNAF is an awesome game but come on!" I gestured to the picture on his phone. "How do we know if it's photoshopped or not?"

He pouted, putting his phone in his jean pocket. "Well, I'm going to find out for myself."

"No." I said, my eyes widening. "You freaking applied to be a night guard didn't you?"

_Wait. Freeze. I can't start a story like this. Okay rewind. _

Hi, I'm Sabrina Hayden. I'm a pretty normal girl, who lived a pretty normal life, with pretty normal friends and everything was good. So you can say I'm pretty normal.

Well, I guess you guys need some backstory before I start ranting about how stupid my friend was about- wait. That comes later... But here, let me tell you my story of how _I_ survived Five Nights at Freddy's. In real life.

_2 weeks before the 1st Night: _

Anyways, it was a normal day as usual, my friends on the bus home from school were talking and such. "Hey Sabrina! Have you heard of the game Five Nights at Freddy's?" One of my other friends, Rolo asked, gesturing to a couple of kids in the seats in front of us, staring at their phones.

"Uh yeah. It's like this horror game right?" I answered, watching the screens of the kids phones. It looked like they were in some type of office. "I don't get how that's scary."

One of the 9th graders heard me say that and she glanced back at me. "No, it's really scary. Trust me."

"Uh huh. Sure." I said, raising an eyebrow in question. But boy was I wrong. I started to search up Markiplier videos on my phone, who's my favorite youtuber and found that he's been playing Five Nights at Freddy's as well. _Hm, if Mark is playing this game and the title of the video is WARNING: SCARIEST GAME EVER, it's probably really good. _So being my curious and stupid self, I tapped on the play button to see what all the fuss was about.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled, covering my mouth instantly since I was still on the bus. Mark had just died again because of Bonnie. Some people just stared like I was some type of weirdo, well I am but the good type of weird. Rolo was laughing her head off, her pretty brown curls bouncing up and down. "Oh shut up!" I frowned, nudging her in the arm, fixing my ear buds.

"Told ya this game was scary."

"Shhhhhh Mark is about to finish the second night." I shushed, waving my hand around so my friend to shut up.

"Okay okay." Rolo nodded, pulling out _The Blood of Olympus _which was the last book in the _Heroes of Olympus _series. Even though we were in 10th grade we still loved Percy Jackson and all the books.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, a bit softer this time so I wouldn't attract that much attention. Mark had gotten past the second night and the video had ended so I took out my headphones from my phone and shoved it in the side pocket of my backpack.

Rolo glanced up from her book, tucking her curly side bangs behind her ears. "So what do you think of the game?"

"It looks awesome! I'll download it later though since I have some history research I need to do." The bus slowed and I looked out the window, realizing that this was my stop. "Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." I stepped in the aisle, shuffling down the bus, yawing.

Rolo waved bye and I nodded, hopping off the bus, adjusting my jacket. As I started to walk to my house, my phone buzzed, and I checked the caller id. It was my cousin David. Wondering why he's calling me_, _I thought tapping the screen to answer. "Ello David, what's up?" David was a year younger than me in 9th grade. My brother, David and I were all considered as siblings since we were so close.

"HAVE YOU HEARD OF FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S?" He basically screamed, making me cringe.

"Yes, yes I have. I actually just-" I couldn't even finish my sentence since David was already rambling about it.

"WE HAVE TO PLAY IT LATER WHEN I COME OVER THIS WEEKEND!"

"Okay, okay." I sighed, shaking my head. "Just tone down a bit. Aren't you still at school?"

"Uh…"

I rolled my eyes, walking up the steps to my porch, pulling out my keys. "You are aren't you? I thought I said _not _to use your phone during school! What if you get caught or something?"

"Hey, I'm in english it's my last class anyways. Plus, it's boring. And Mr. Walker is out of the room too," complained David. "What about you? You get to use your phone during school."

"But we can't text or call people _during _school, remember?" I inserted my keys into the door, turning the knob then opening the door. Shuffling inside, I could tell my mom was sleeping since it was so quiet. Usually, if she _was_ awake, she would be listening to music while doing laundry or something. My mom was a nurse but she took the night shifts. When I was a kid I really hated when she would leave for work since I was deathly afraid of the dark and my mom was the one who put me to bed. But I learned to not rely on my mom or dad whenever I had a nightmare because most of the times they weren't there. I mean yeah, my dad was home when my mom went to work, but he didn't really know of how comfort me, if you know what I mean.

"Fine, fine. But can we PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE play Five Night's at Freddy's at our house this weekend?"

"Didn't I already say yes?"

"THANK YOU! Oh and I'll go now. Bye. See you on Friday."

"Bye." The phone clicked off and I dragged my heavy backpack across the gloss wood floor and into the living room.

_And that's how I got into Five Nights a Freddy's… But let's fast forward: _

_1 week before the First Night: _

So it was the end of a very long school day for me and I was so exhausted of all the lectures I had to sit through; taking notes, trying to stay focus and not falling asleep. That last one was particularly hard for me to do. Spriting out of seventh period, I ran out the door, only to hear someone shouting my name. "Sabrina!"

"Hm?" I stopped in my tracks in front of the parking lot and turned around to see who was yelling. It was Kaiden. If you ever saw me and Kaiden standing next to each other, you probably would think we weren't friends but we were. I was a tall, asian, 16 year old, 10th grader girl with the typical wavy black hair, tan skin, and dark brown almost black eyes. My usual outfit would be jeans any color and a nice blouse with pink high top converse. My rayban glasses were always the first thing that people noticed whenever they see me because, they were quite big for my face and their color was bright orange. It didn't always wear them since I had contact lessens but when I was feeling lazy to put them on I just used my glasses. Kaiden was african american and was way taller than me, probably since he was a 12th grader who was 18 years old. Compeared to me, he had a different taste in clothing. He usually wore, black jeans, a t shirt, gym shoes or basketball shoes, I don't really know the difference, with a black hoody, completed with a silver cross necklace that dangled from his neck. His hair was cut in a frohawk, which is totally cool in my opinion, which made him stand out anywhere. "Hey Kaiden." I greeted him as he jogged up next to me, avoid the other kids who were trying to get out of school.

"Sabrina! So how's it going?" He asked, flashing a smile. I grinned back, taking out my phone.

"Well, I'm stuck on night five still but I know I can beat it, it's just Freddy who I HATE…"

He laughed, tapping on his phone. "I gotta show you something."

"What is it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. If I had to have one weakness, it would probably my curiosity. I could never control my curiosity as a kid, and that got me in trouble a lot. I could probably talk about but seeing that I don't have a lot of time to do this, I'll try to not get side tracked.

Kaiden held out his phone in front of my face, which was displaying a picture of a run down looking building with a parking lot in front of it. At first I was confused until I saw the sign of the building. "You have got to be kidding me." I groaned, shaking my head. "That's not _really _a Freddy Fazbear Pizza place!"

"No! It's real!" My friend Kaiden exclaimed, pointing to the sign in the picture. The image of the quote on quote "Freddy Fazbear Pizza" looked pretty real but of course I was skeptical.

"So, you're telling me that the game, Five Nights at Freddy's is actually real?"

"Yes! EVERYTHING IS TRUE. The place is really close by! We could drive there if we wanted to." He offered, gesturing to his old blue chevy pick up that was located at the far side of the school's parking lot.

I started to laugh, not believing a word Kaiden said. "Look, I know FNAF is an awesome game but come on!" I gestured to the picture on his phone. "How do we know if it's photoshopped or not?"

He pouted, putting his phone in his jean pocket. "Well, I'm going to find out for myself."

"No." I said, my eyes widening. "You freaking applied to be a night guard didn't you?"

"Yep!" He's smile grew bigger as he nodded. "I did. Plus, even if there isn't any creepy animatronics coming out to kill me I'll still get payed."

"You only get freaking 4 dollars an hour working at that place!" I protested, seeing how ridiculous this was.

"My shift starts next week on Monday night, 12 a.m. Just like in the game! Why don't you come with me?"

I gasped, stepping away from my friend. "You _actually _want to do this don't you? But it's only a game… right?"

"It'll be fun! We can get other people to come too, seeing it's at night and there won't be anyone else there."

"So, we're basically recruiting people to be night guards at a Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria where we can _DIE_?"

Kaiden started to chuckled, "I thought you said it was 'just a game.'"

"Fine, fine. I'll come. But I don't know if we should have other people…" I said cautiously, my eyes darting around the campus.

"Why not?" Kaiden questioned, shrugging. "If we had more people we could divide the night into watches then we could get some rest in between."

"Fair point…" I trailed off, deep in thought. Finally, I made a decision which was probably the worse _and_ the best I had ever made in my entire life. "Okay, it's official, we'll see if Five Night's at Freddy's is actually real."

"Awesome!" Kaiden raised his hand for me to high five and I did. "I think we need a group name or something…"

"A group name? Seriously?"


	2. Chapter 1 and a half : Nightmare

When I was done with all homework for the day, I had some time so I got onto my laptop and decided to see if people would actually want to check out this Freddy Fazbear Pizza. Quickly, I typed up a small post on my facebook account that read, _For all you people that play Five Nights at Freddy's: Wanna come with Kaiden and I to check the place out? If you do find me at school and just ask. We'll set a date and everything when we have some people. _I attached the photo that Kaiden showed me and clicked the post button. I exhaled and sat back in my seat, waiting for a response but I just closed my laptop and thought better. _People will probably think I'm crazy... _I rubbed my eyes and got up from my desk and walked two steps before falling face first on my bed. In minutes, I had fallen into a peaceful asleep. But it didn't last for long.

A buzzing rang in my ears, bugging me. "What the hell-?" I opened my eyes and I realized I was sitting in a chair, my feet propped up on a desk in front of me. A small desk fan was on, the source of the annoying buzzing sound. I'm in the office in Five Nights at Freddy's. No...

Then the power went out.

I froze, standing up and backing away from the two doors on either side of the office. "Shit! What time is it?!" I whispered to myself running up to the tablet thingy that displayed the camera feed. It was 5 a.m. "Please please please Freddy... Don't-"

It was too late. I could hear the sound of Freddy's song growing loud as he trudged to the door, his bright glowing eyes piercing the darkness around me. It felt so real, like I was actually going to die. I kept reminding myself, it's not real, it's not real, but there was this little voice in my head yelling back at me, YOU'RE GOING TO DIE. THIS IS REAL. I couldn't take it so I hid under the desk, my eyes shut, covering my ears, to drown out the sound of Freddy's song. After a moment the song stopped and I relaxed, opening my eyes. But Freddy was there, leaning over the desk so he could see me, his eyes, staring. I screamed, bracing myself for death.

And then I woke up, panting heavily like a dog. I glanced over at my alarm clock and it was 6:37 a.m. It was a nightmare, I told myself. Just a nightmare.


End file.
